College of Love
by awesomekittycat
Summary: A college for growing romances while you do normal work. But why does the college have alien bombs? Two couples are sent in to investigate. The catch: they can never stop pretending to be in love. But will they stop needing to pretend? Will they take the risk to fall in love? Will they even be able to make the act believable or will it be to uncomfortable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I am awesomekittycat, and this is my 4****th**** story. My other 3 were on Percy Jackson, who I am in love with. Sorry for babbling, on with the story!**

It was quiet. Very quiet. There hadn't been a good mission for weeks, and the team was getting bored. They had started a pranking war to keep themselves busy, and currently May was winning. She had never joined officially, but she joined in between piloting and tai chi. That showed how bored they were, since May was sticking plastic spiders under pillows. (Fitz screamed like a girl.) Skye was coating the bottoms of Simmons's slippers with glue when Fitz ran up to her.

"Skye, we got a hit! The computer is flashing and everything! Hey, great idea."  
Skye scrambled up and followed him into the debriefing room. The rest of the team was gathered, waiting impatiently.

"Okay, guys. This mission will be undercover, two teams posing as couples in a college called 'College of Love.' They are supposedly housing nuclear bombs for some reason. The government decided to keep them under surveillance by satellite. Everything was fine until the nuclear signature pitched of the charts. We are now looking at alien firepower, and we need to find it, gather information about it, then hopefully destroy it. Any questions yet?" The team looked back at Coulson, who continued when they said nothing. "May and I will be staying here to keep the teams under surveillance. You four can pick the couples yourselves, no fighting. All the other couples there will be real, so you will have to make everyone buy your act. You will be under surveillance 24/7, even in your rooms, so you can never drop the act. You will be there about 3 weeks, with maybe 3 breaks in between, starting Monday. Those are the only times you will be able to act normal, otherwise you will be couples the whole time. Any questions?"  
Skye had a pit in her stomach. She had seen Fitz and Simmons exchange glances, and obviously they had decided to pair together. That meant she had to be paired with the man she sort of liked, but who broke her heart when she figured out where he was that night at the hotel. No, he wasn;t in his bed, or even in his room. He was in May's bed. That shun had hurt more than she thought it would.

"Good, I'll be in my office if you need me," Coulson said. "You four, study the layout the best you can."

Fitz sent the info down to the lab, and he and Simmons left. Ward looked at her, eyebrows up.

"So we're a couple."  
"Guess so," Skye said nervously. They started studying and found the places the bombs would most likely be. Then they researched the college, and found out that any couples who didn't seem to be as intense as the others would be kicked out. This was getting better and better. They kept researching until they had to go to bed, where both of them lay in there separate beds and thought about what they had to do.

Monday came and Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Skye climbed into Lola. They drove to the college in silence, and when they got there they said their good-byes. Fitz slipped his arm around Simmons waist and they walked off naturally. Ward grabbed his suitcase in one hand and Skye's in the other. They found their room easily and put the cases on the bed. The bed that they were both trying not to think about.

Well, they were trying not to think about the next 3 weeks in general.

**Okay, first chapter done! Please review, constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Is anyone else scared for the next episode? Well, they all are awesome, but the preview looks cool. **

**Skye was screaming and someone was holding her back! I either hope that:  
A, Ward was holding her back, or**

**B, She was screaming cause she thinks Ward is blown up or something. **

**I would love to hear your opinions! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey awesome SHIELD fans! How is everyone else? Broken hearted, like your author, because:**

**A) Coulson**

**B) Mike**

**C) Re-runs**

**D)January 7****th****!**

**E) THAT WAS SO SAD!**

**And Ward might be shot. I think he was, but he usually wears a bullet proof vest. ? Anyway, here is your chapter!**

"So, um, what do you want to do?" Ward asked uncomfortably.

"Let's explore!" Skye grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

They spent the morning walking around campus, finding odd little buildings, like a cafe was full of balloons. At lunch, they went to a restaurant that was full, so they had to share a table with another couple. The girl was peppy. Really peppy. The boy was bored-looking.

"Hey! I'm Elizabeth Celia Rox. This is my boyfriend, Calvin Pink Doll. He's a dentist! And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Claire, this is my boyfriend, Brett," Skye introduced, using the code names they already decided. "He wants to be a CIA agent, but until he is he's training to be a hair stylist."

"You know that's wrong, Skye," Ward said playfully, tousling Skye's hair.

"Who's Skye?"  
"Pet name for her."

"OOH! Tell me more!"

"Well, we met at a mall. It was around this time last year, and she was in a costume for Mrs. Clause. I came in, talked to her once, and came back every day until Christmas. I was hooked."

"But he's always so cautious, so he gave us code names. Mine was Skye, his Ward, and they just stuck. I didn't know his real name until... fourth date, right?"  
"Yeah. But then the names were imprinted in our brains, so we still use them."

"Aw! That is so sweet! We don't have any code names, do we, babe?"  
"No, Lizzy. Except for _kiss me again_ and stuff like that."

"Oh, Calvin!"  
"Lizzy."

"Calvin."

"Lizzy"

"Mmmwah." {Kissing sound}

"Oh, look food." Skye exclaimed, giving the couple something to eat other instead of each others faces.

The four ate and said their good-byes, and Skye and Ward decided to explore some more.

It was almost ten, when they were walking down a dark alley with kissing couples every few hundred feet. Suddenly, they heard guards marching, enforcing the curfew for everyone not entangled in each other. Skye grabbed Ward and pulled him up to a wall, her back against the cold bricks.

"Kiss me," Skye breathed.

"_What?"_

"It's what people _do_ around here! Do it, now!" Sensing his hesitation, Skye grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her. They rolled, and Ward ended up with his back to the wall.

"Are they gone?"  
Ward studied the empty street, then murmured, "No. Kiss me again." And she did.

Their first kiss. But definitely not their last.

**Yay! I would go longer, but I want to get it up before the RERUN! :( **

**Review, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, hope your Christmas was happy and your New Year merry...um...never mind. Hope you had a good holiday!  
Yeah, that works. Now...*taps chin thoughtfully* **

**Why are we here? To tell you a story? What? Oh, that one? Okay:  
**Percy looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Really?"

**Wait, not that one? Oh, yeah, that is for one of my PJO stories. Let's try this:**

Katie

"But I only wanted one!" I heard as I entered the room.

**You people are so picky. That's all I have! I'm leaving—Oh. That story! I get it now! You all are my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D readers! Okay. Lets get started.**

They were both silent as they headed back to their room. Ward got his pajamas on first, then Skye.

**Correct story? Okay, sorry.**

"How much did Leo bet?" Skye asked.

"Fifty dollars if we can stay apart tonight, fifty more dollars every night we do," Ward answered.

Skye snorted. "This will be the first night in a long time that we stay apart."

**Are you positive this is right? Because... Oh well, don't mind ****_me_****, then! Just skip ahead. Fine. **

"Yep. Don't know if it's worth it," Ward said with a playful wink. Skye blushed, got in bed, and immediately fell asleep. Ward, however, stayed awake with his thoughts.

How could he have let himself lose himself himself himself-

**Ahem. Sorry.**

How could he just have lost himself, with one kiss? Hungry for more? He was supposed to be a professional, and here came this wild Rising Tide hacker, who made him lose his cool with one kiss?  
Ward told himself himself-

**No, no no!**

Ward told himself that it was for the mission, that after it was over it would all go back to normal.

Hopefully.

**Bo-ring! He just fell asleep! The whole point of that was to tell you:  
Ward liked the kiss! Yeah! Let's go to Fitzsimmons:**

"I wonder if they'll do it!" Fitz exclaimed.

"I doubt it. It is Claire, after all. But the real question is, are we going to?"  
"Heck no, Jemma. I want you over here and by the time you are I want all your clothes to be on the floor!"

**Oops, this story is T! Let's skip to morning.**

Skye awoke feeling calm and content. Then she realized why:  
Ward's arms were around her.

"Ward!"

"Hmm?"  
"The bet?"  
"Oops."  
Skye sighed, then closed her eyes. Just a few more-

"Hello? It's me, Elizabeth! And Calvin? It's eight thirty, classes start in half hour! Oh, well Calvin. I guess they're gone already! Come on!"  
Skye gasped and leapt up from bed. So did Ward.

"I'll get breakfast, you shower first!" Skye instructed.

Ward hurriedly did as he was told, and Skye ran to the small kitchen and threw together two messy bowls of cereal. She inhaled one, then grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom which Ward had just exited.

After they both were done, they ran the fifteen minute walk to their first class.

(Fitzsimmons had taken Lola.)

The door banged open.

"We're here, are we late?" Snickers erupted from the room. The teacher looked up.

"Claire and Brett?"  
"Here!"  
"Then you made it in the nick of time. Please don't make a habit of this timing."

"Yes sir."  
"Now then, please get into groups of four for this pre-test. It will help me evaluate your common sense and knowledge."

Ward and Skye paired with Fitzsimmons, who were fighting down laughter at their arrival.

"Guys, shut up and help us do this test!"  
"Give us our fifty first."

"Oh, please! You two obviously didn't get much sleep last night, since you were probably otherwise engaged!" Skye snapped, then pulled shoved the test in the middle.

"Okay, first question," Ward said.

1. How long do you cook a can of Spagettios for?

A. Two minutes

B. Thirty seconds

C. Three minutes

D. Minute and a half

The group circled their answer, which was easy, since they had Spagettios all the time, then moved on.

2. Which cat type is always female?  
A. Tabby

B. Calico

C. Siamese

D. None of the above

This question was a bit harder, but Simmons had owned a cat in her childhood, so they went with her guess.

3. What brand of marker is permanent?  
A. Sharpie

B. Crayola

C. Number 2

D. None of the above

This was the easiest question in the whole test, even though they probably aced it. The whole test was like the first three, random things that came from common knowledge.

"Hey, Ward!" Skye exclaimed as they left.

"Yeah?"  
"We most likely got a perfect score on our first college assignment!"  
"Then we're of to a good start."  
**Yay! I did the test like that so if you know the answers, you can tell me in your review and I will do something special! **

**The next episode is almost here! It has been soooo long! I miss it! Did anybody notice that Skye was doing ninja moves, had a gun, and an awesome suit! Yay! I hope she goes into the field and kicks some serious booty to whoever took Coulson! **

**Please review I love to hear your opinions, on my chapters and the show!**


End file.
